


meetings at night and promises of a lifetime

by blazingmushroom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, but it's all good, detective!Shuichi, dont worry, i really dont know how to tag, or how to categorize this, phantom thief!kokichi, really just general banter, thief!Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingmushroom/pseuds/blazingmushroom
Summary: The gun was pressed against my chest, and yet I wasn't afraid.





	meetings at night and promises of a lifetime

He held the gun against my chest, making a show of unlocking the trigger safety. Pushing the barrel against me, he cocked me that sardonic smile of his, as if he found humor in the thought of my death.

I thought otherwise.

“Is that all it’s going to be Mr. Detective? Pity, you were one of my more...interesting pursuers. It was a pleasure doing business with you, if that helps anything!” He took off his black cap with a flourish before holding it to his chest and making a dramatic bow. “I must say though, I expected better. Making it this far with little to none of my context clues, in such a short period of time? And only an apprentice to boot? You would have made big in the future.”

“You make it sound as if I don’t have one.”

Raising an eyebrow, and perpetrator rubbed the tip of the gun into me. “I could blast your ribs apart right now. Leave a nice hole through you. Think about it! It would make a nice battle scar.” He made an almost childish smile, and I could see the faint trails of stars in his eyes at the mere thought of it. Perhaps it was because of the starry night above us, but I digressed. 

“If it doesn’t kill me first.” 

“Ah hah! So you do know what’s happening here! And here I thought you were brain dead.” Momentarily, I watched him glance to the open space behind him. Maybe he was waiting for someone? It was clear that he was stalling, but for what I did not know. 

“You seemed pretty enthused by the idea of my defeat when we first met, did you not?” The most I could do was humor him. “For all I know, that gun of yours might be empty.”

“And what makes you think that?” He snarled, glaring up at me with a look I’ve began to recognize as wonder. “Do you really think you would be able to throw me off like that? I really thought you were smarter than that, Mr. Detective.”

He enunciated my nickname mockingly. That intimidation tactic almost seemed tame.

“Prove it then.”

“Excuse me?”

“Prove it. Shoot. Kill me.” Adrenaline rushing through my head, I grasped the gun with both of my hands, covering his pale hands with my own. Instead of hurling the gun away like I was taught, I held it steady, helping him aim the weapon to my middle. “Kill me, that is, if you really want to.”

“Do you think this is some kind of game?” His glare hardened, and I could hear a sense of alarm in his words. “Are you suicidal or just fucking stupid? I could kill you right now, fake your departure to some island, and no one would even notice that you died tonight. Or do you think I have some kind of conscience, that I wouldn’t want to kill you out of guilt or some warped fantasy of that sort? This isn’t some manga story.”

“That it is not.” Often it felt like that though. “No games. No strings attached. If you really want to kill me, go ahead.” All my reasonable thinking was out the window. It was solely my gut talking now.

“I could kill you and no one would even care!” He was shouting now, his voice raising to an exasperated cry. “I could kill you, and no one would care. Not even me.” His glare seemed forced. The tight knit of his eyebrows not. 

I didn’t respond.

We had a staring contest, one that I probably would have lost at if his eyes weren’t so distracting. 

He wrenched the gun out of my hands and hurled it to the ground behind him, tossing it away as if it meant nothing to him. Not once leaving my eyes, he sneered villainously, pointing a gloved finger to my face. “You’re a filthy hypocrite, you know that?”

“How so?”

“You coerced me.” Ignoring my question, he turned around, hands now on his hips. I could almost hear the arrogant pout on his lips. “Besides. I owe you. A life for a life and whatever.”

Realization hit me like a bullet. “Ah. You’re talking about Tokyo Tower.”

“Still don’t know why you didn’t shoot me then, or why you helped me. Let me guess. You wanted me dead instead of alive, didn’t you?”

Lending my hand to the hanging thief that night wasn’t because of the bounty. 

“Hmmm...what else could it be? Oh, I know! You didn’t want to drop this cute face to his doom, did you?”

“You were more accurate in the first one. We want to handle this clanly. No death involved.”

“Ah hah! So they want to throw me into the slammer now? Well, I’ll see about that.” He seemed satisfied with my answer, so I let him have his childish promise.

“But don’t you go around thinking I have icky morals or anything. This was being fair on my part. You didn’t off me then, so I won’t kill you now. Not yet, anyways.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He wasn’t going to kill me, not ever. From the two years his organization has been operating, violence still has yet to arrive. Even from the three months that I’ve been pursuing him, we have yet to spill blood. His group was infamous for (mostly) clean robberies and thefts. “That reminds me. Why did you infiltrate the gem museum of all places? From what I recall, you weren’t able to steal anything.”

“Wasn’t interested.” He batted his hand, as if he was waving the petty details away. “Just wanted the attention of the police.”

Now this was the part that confused me. “Why?” I wondered, trying to piece together why he would want to risk his exposure. 

“Fact check the owner of this place. Yamada Fujisaki. She and her husband are in an illegal prostitution gig with minors. They also abuse their son, and they force him to be their drug runner.” He stated all of this casually, he looked up the night sky, before shivering and rubbing his hands together. “God, why is it so cold tonight? I know it rained earlier, but it’s so windy!”

“Wait, hold up.” Shaking my head, I massaged my forehead.”You mean to tell me that you lead me, an investigation team, and almost the police, just so you could tell us that?”

“Led you guys by the nose is more like it.” Finding the time to joke, he put his arms behind his head in what I think was a cheerful manner. “Though I have to give you some props. You seemed suspicious of the owner when she talked about where she got the gems. Oh yeah, most of the gems here are stolen. They played it tame by being on the downlow. Most came from stolen families and trashed museums in Russia.”

“And you couldn’t have just sent us a warning or something?” Really, I wasn’t surprised, but he surely could have handled this type of information more professionally. “Sent an anonymous call or tipped us off some other way? We would have been able to solve it sooner.”

“Aww, are you really trying to give me advise on this? How cute.” He cooed. Jumping to the side of building to stand on the rails, he balanced his arms to stop wobbling. “But you’re right though. I was going to have someone slip a note to the police or underneath your door, but I decided to talk to you personally instead.”

“But why would you-”

“I wanted to see my favorite detective, of course!” Now walking on the ledge, his white figure contrasted with the dimly-lit environment. “I haven’t talked to you in awhile. Plus, I feel like you would have liked to handle the case instead of giving it to the police.”

Shaking my head, I sighed, almost yawning instead. It really was so late into the night. “Thanks...I guess. Also, get down from there.” I added, not wanting a repeat of last time. “You’re going to fall.”

“Aw, do you really think so little of me?”

“Yes.”

“Mr. Saihara!” He gasped, jumping off the ledge with an elegant leap. “The nerve. How dare you doubt my abilities. You know what? I definitely should have killed you earlier. Maybe then you would have learned a lesson about respecting the person who has the damn gun.”

“But...wouldn’t I be…?” I let the question hang in the air, cutting myself off. The thief wasn’t dumb. He would have know that already. “Whatever. I just don’t want you to fall. You’re going to get yourself killed at this rate.”

“Are you...worried?” Gasping once again, he place a hand over his heart. Dramatically looking left and right, he eyed me with a look of mock awe and concern. “But no! Saihara-chan, you musn’t! What about your job? What about your future? I can’t at all be involved. It would be unjust, taboo. Unrequited-”

“I’m pretty sure I can have a future, and add you into it. Alive that is.” His spiel was entertaining, but he was still stalling. I closed in on him, raising an eyebrow at the sudden look of shock written on his face.

“Uh...you okay?” His face was falling into a blank look, and I didn’t know if he was just spacing out or if he was even paying attention to me. “Um...Mr...Thief? Mr. Phantom? D.I.C.E Leader?” I still didn’t know his name.

“My groupies are going to come here soon.” He mumbled offhandedly. He looked up, meeting my gaze with blurry concentration.

“Are you okay? You seemed out of it.”

“I should be asking you that. ‘Mr. Phantom?` Really? That was the best you could come up with it?” There was the thief I was slowly becoming familiar with.

“Excuse me for not knowing your name.” Smiling now, I felt a wave of relief wash through me. He really got me worried there.

Forgive me if I’m being poetic, but this development we had was interesting. We were just casually talking, when five minutes ago I was asking him to shoot me. 

That reminded me. “I guess I’m not going to capture you today. You knocked everyone out downstairs. I’ll say that you escaped or something.”

“I dislodged the cameras so that’ll work.” He approved, nodding up to me. “You wouldn’t be able to capture me even if you wanted to, Mr. Detective. Also, don’t worry about everyone down there. The sleeping gas only lasts for four or six hours depending on their size.”

“Glad to know.” We both shared smiles now, an excited one on his face, and a pleasantly relieved one on mine. “Guess I’ll pretend to be asleep now. Make sure not to leave any DNA. You’re already wearing gloves so I doubt they’ll find much. Just dispose of the gun.”

Just as I was about to turn and walk away, he grabbed the hem of my jacket. 

“Wait!” He exclaimed, a frantic look on his face, His features contorted in worry, as if he was holding something in. 

I gave him some time, knowing not to force anything out of him. He probably would have taken my words as an excuse to back out on whatever he was going to say. 

“My name is Kokichi. Kokichi Ouma.”

Well, I wasn’t expecting that. Maybe some more info about the prostitution gig, but certainly not that.

Another breeze of wind breezed by us, making him shiver and lick his lips. “Well then, Ouma-kun.” I heard him sputter. “See you later?” I guess this was going to be our parting. But not our goodbye.

His wide eyes went back to their normal size, and the ghost of the smile was on his face. Letting go of my jacket and licking his lips once again, Ouma-kun spoke.

“Promise.” I could see the sparkle of stars in his purple eyes. He almost seemed excited.

I was about to nod and leave once again when an idea hit me. I shrugged my jacket off and and pushed it to his chest. “Take it. You seem cold.”

He stared at the garment before wordlessly taking it and putting it on. The cuffs of the jacket almost reached his fingers. “Thanks.”

“Well...see ya.” And I left him on the rooftop, his form disappearing as I left through the elevator. 

Next time we met, I wasn’t going to let him off the hook so easily.

That, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Small additional tidbit  
> -
> 
> “Where didja get that jacket?"
> 
> "Not a word." Ouma commanded, an order his colleagues didn't take seriously.
> 
> "Didn't Mr.Detective follow you out here? He gave you his jacket?"
> 
> "I didn't want it to begin with!"
> 
> "You've told better lies."
> 
> "Go off yourself. And wipe that smile off your face."
> 
> "Then explain why you're smiling."
> 
> Ouma pressed a hand to his lips, realizing that he was indeed, smiling. "None of your business." He closed off, not wanting to continue the discussion. He ignored the brief fluttering that stirred around in his stomach, and the way the jacket smelled just like his beloved detective. Ignoring how it was so warm and seemed to coat him in a sense of security that he only felt at home.
> 
> "Goddamnit."


End file.
